


Bundle Up

by readwriteandavengers



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, Coldatom (mentioned), Flirting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11373537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readwriteandavengers/pseuds/readwriteandavengers
Summary: Nate wants to borrow one of Mick's sweaters.





	Bundle Up

**Author's Note:**

> Based off tumblr prompt: "That's mine. You're not taking it."  
> I adjusted it slightly to fit the story!

Mick’s got his head reclined back, eyes closed as he tries to enjoy the peace and silence he’s been granted. It seems like _alone_ time grows rarer and rarer as his time on the Waverider lengthens. They’re always off fighting things, whether they’re zombies, time pirates, robots… yeah, Mick needs his alone time.

But the knock on his door suddenly has him feeling hopeless. Maybe he won’t get alone time like he planned.

“What?” Mick grumbles, his brows knitting together while his eyes never bother to open. Maybe if he pays the person as little as attention as possible they’ll leave. Unless he’s dealing with Haircut. Then Ray will just take it as an invitation to come in further.

But Mick doesn’t get an answer back in a few seconds so he knows it’s definitely not Ray. He opens his eyes, slightly more annoyed that he only got silence back. He straightens up with a grunt, turning towards his doorway with narrowed eyes until he sees just who it is that’s interrupting his peace and quiet.

Nate stands, leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over himself and a small smile grazed on his lips. He looks tired, with the way that he blinks slowly and the mused hair he sports. Mick doesn’t think anything is _cute_ , but if he did… Nate would be the closest thing to it. The other is also in pajamas, and Mick imagines Nate probably took his alone time to catch some sleep.

Mick softens slightly, falling back into his chair. “What do you need?” He reaches forward, grabbing his beer bottle and swirling it around in his hand just for something to do.

Nate takes that as an invitation, pushing himself off the wall and padding further into Mick’s room in his bare feet. His pajama pants are long enough that they pool around his feet, dragging slightly on the ground. “I’m cold.” Nate explains simply, shrugging his shoulders.

Mick’s caught off guard by the laid back admission, but with a quirk of his brows he shrugs back equally as careless. “Maybe you should put on a sweater.” Seeing as Nate’s got a thin tank top on, Mick thinks it’s not a bad piece of advise.

“Actually,” Nate’s eyes scan around Mick’s room, and for some reason it causes prickles to dance up Mick’s spine. He almost feels nervous watching Nate study his room. Sure, Nate’s been in Mick’s room before, usually with one of their teammates, and never long enough for the moment to feel so intimate. “That’s why I’m here.”

Nate meets Mick’s gaze, smiling softly as Mick puts together Nate’s words. Things piece together slowly for him.

“You want to borrow a sweater from me?” Mick asks in disbelief, his brow quirked. “You could get a brand new sweater from the fabricator but you want to borrow one from me?” Mick’s tone is only growing more and more confused, but further away from any sort of agitation. It’s clear Mick’s shocked, not annoyed.

Nate shrugs, trying to remain as nonchalant as he can manage, but the blush on his cheeks doesn’t go unnoticed. Mick’s starting to grow even more curious as he stands from his chair. Nate glimpses at Mick's movement but gets nervous and averts his gaze almost as quickly.

“Yeah,” Nate’s able to say after a beat. Mick’s silence is unnerving, and Nate knows he’s not going to get anywhere unless he gives some sort of explanation. “You know, Gideon’s great but… they’re scratchy.” Nate knows it’s an awful excuse, and Mick might too, but it’s all Nate can think of.

Mick leans back against his desk, crossing one ankle over the other as he keeps his eyes pointedly on Nate. It’d be hard not to, what with Nate’s sleepy hair and pink cheeks. Plus Mick always loves watching Nate fumble over his words. “Scratchy?” Mick repeats.

Nate nods lamely, reaching up to scratch the back of neck nervously. He feels silly now, standing in Mick’s room, still chilly. “Look, it was a stupid idea. I’ll go ask Ray-”

“Not so fast, Pretty.” Mick interjects before Nate can even turn around and bolt from the room. He’s pushing himself up from the desk, moving over to his closet. But when he realizes that Nate’s not following, Mick glimpses over his shoulder and waves Nate over with a huff.

Nate gulps but gives Mick a nod and moves to his side. He follows Mick up to the closet, watching Mick open the door only to step back and wave at the selections.

“Take your pick.”

Nate’s smile grows at the invite, so he does as Mick says and steps forward to the face of the closet. He starts from the far left, starting to move through the articles of clothing pretty quickly. A minute or so has passed, not very long, when Nate finally finds something to his liking. He pulls the clothing off the rack and smiles.

Nate picked out one of Mick’s favorite sweaters, one that he hasn’t had a chance to wear it what feels like forever. It’s a worn in, dark green sweater that actually has a small singed hole at bottom of the left sleeve. The sweater had been through a lot, and Mick admires it. Plus it’s amazingly comfy so he doesn’t plan on losing it.

Mick reaches out, taking the sweater and sliding it off of the hanger. “I’ve got to say, seems like you’ve got pretty good taste.” Mick then bunches up the sweater before stepping forward and helping Nate place his head through the neck hole. He lets Nate do the rest, sliding his arms through the sleeves and letting the material cascade down Nate’s sides.

The sweater is a tad bigger on Nate than it is on Mick, but something about the sight of Nate in Mick’s favorite sweater is causing his heart to flutter. Nate’s hair is still messy, tousled even further from putting the sweater on. But he’s smiling, looking down at the clothing Mick loaned him with a warm smile.

Mick sighs, rolling his eyes at himself. He can practically hear Snart’s teasing now, poking at him about growing soft for a pretty smile. Mick supposes he deserves it, since he still teases Leonard about his relationship with Ray. All’s fair…

Mick curls one finger under Nate’s chin, forcing the other to look up at him. Nate doesn’t lose his smile as he meets Mick’s gaze. “This is mine. You’re not keeping it.” He felt the need to give that disclaimer, but something in his chest says that Nate might end up keeping it… and he might not mind as much as he should as long as he gets to see Nate parading around in his clothes.

Nate grins widely with Mick’s finger still curled under his chin. His one hand snakes up, wrapping his lithe fingers around Mick’s wrist. His other hand is landing on Mick’s waist, and suddenly Mick’s brain is frazzling out.

“Thank you.” Nate says earnestly, then his gaze dips down to Mick’s lips.

Okay, now Mick knows why Nate wanted to borrow something of Mick’s. He may be slow on the uptake, but what matters is that he got to the answer nonetheless. Mick’s grinning now, taking one step closer to Nate so their foreheads land together.

Oh, yeah. Leonard is definitely going to tease Mick about this later.


End file.
